Integrated circuit chips are mounted to modules that provide fan out of the interconnections for the next level of assembly. As the size of the interconnections of the integrated circuit chip decrease and the density increases, it becomes more difficult to align the chip pads to the module substrate pads and keep them aligned during the subsequent attachment processes. This problem becomes more difficult when the weight of the integrated circuit chips decrease. Present solutions are costly and time-consuming. Therefore, there is an ongoing need for a method of precision attachment of integrated circuit chips to modules.